As An Immortal
by Sophia Shadowhunter
Summary: This is the story of after Will's...*sob*...death... Tessa meets the young Clary Fray and decides to watch over her.
1. Harsh Memories

***sobs* While making this fanfic, I had to relive the pain. THE PAIN, THE PAIN, _THE PAIN!_ WHY? WHY? WHY DID WILL HAVE TO DIE?**

**Ok...so, lets begin. *sob* What do you mean? I'm not crying or anything... *sob* :'(**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Infernal Devices and Immortal Instruments, not me, ok?**

* * *

Tears streamed down my face as I held on to the only anchor there was in my life. The fragile hand of William Herondale, the love of my life. _Why? Why did you have to take him?_ I screamed in my head to no one in particular. I should have tried harder. I should have found a way to be with him forever. At that moment, I wanted to die, however, I knew Will wanted me to live.

* * *

I woke from the horrible memory, gasping in bed. Even after so many years, my heart clenched as I remembered the serene look on Will's wrinkled face as he died, his blue eyes glinting behind his half-closed eye lids. With Jem as a Silent Brother and Will at his grave, the two loves of my life were growing further and further away...

A knock came at my apartment door. _Who could it be? _I had lived my whole life in seclusion. Away, away, away from the lives of the mortals who would broke your heart. As I solemnly walked towards the door and looked through the eyepiece, I caught a glimpse of fiery red-hair and the glittery hair of Magnus Bane. I inwardly grumbled as I opened the door, revealing a worried red-haired lady holding a baby with the same red hair and fierce green eyes.

"Tessa, I know you dislike interfering with the fates of mortals–as do i–however, I would really like you to help. Could you–?" Magnus started nervously.

"No!" I interrupted. Then, I angrily slammed the door and stalked towards my kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I took out the carton of eggs and was about to start making scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Through the door, I heard Magnus say, "Tessa! Brother Zachariah will also be there!" At that, I immediately stopped where I was and ran towards the door, an egg still in my hand. Swinging open the door to the confident face of Magnus, I exclaimed,

"WHAT?" Placing a foot out of my apartment, towards the glittery warlock, "Jem's going to be there?" I heard the red-haired woman take in a shocked breath and the baby in her hands giggling gleefully, however, all I could think about was what could be so important that Jem, who I hadn't seen at all since our annual visit at Blackfriar's, would appear for.

"Yes," Magnus said, dismissing my shock with a wave of his hand. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I need you to subsitute as an Iron Sister in the protection ritual of this baby." He pointed his electric blue nail-polished hand at the baby who was going cross-eyed as she looked at it.

Tessa wracked her brain as to what he was talking about. Finally, she remembered that young Shadowhunters had ceremonies to protect them from dangerous outside forces. Giving up, she nodded her head and said, "Fine, but only this once. Anyway, why couldn't an Iron Sister just–"

"Great!" Magnus shouted with glee, interrupting Tessa's question. "Off we go, to get Brother Zachariah to agree."

At that, I glared at him as he realized his mistake. "YOU HAVEN'T ASKED JEM YET?" I screamed in outrage at the now cowering warlock.

"Well...I thought he'd listen to me better if he saw you..." Magnus whimpered.

"Ugh..._fine_," I mumbled. "I guess I have nothing to do, so I'll go along with your stupid plan." Realizing she was still in her pajamas, she added, "Just let me go change," and with that, she slammed the door, sighing. _What had she gotten herself into this time?_

* * *

**OK, so...yeah. Please Review. Hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Silent City

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be making a fanfic if I ****_did_**** own TMI and TID. -_- Anyway, all the books and characters are Cassandra Clare's...**

* * *

It seemed like only a second before Magnus whisked us away to the Silent City. We had used a Portal to get as close to the sacred place as possible. We'd have to walk the rest of the way. Surprisingly, the baby I came to know as Clary, did not cry and instead giggled happily throughout the trip. Finally reaching the dark and mysterious place the Silent Brothers called home, however, Clary, probably noticing the gloom, immediately started whimpering and looking towards her mom for support. I almost wanted to laugh again. _Anyway, when was the last time I laughed?_ Sighing I started the descent into the Bone City, hoping that Jem would be glad to see me...

* * *

_State your name and your reason for coming to the Bone city. _Startled by the voice that was both nowhere and yet everywhere, the once-too-happy baby Clary started shrieking and crying in horrible fits, her mother struggling to hold her. I was thinking of aiding her, however, another Silent Brother came and I immediately recognized him as Jem.

"Jem!" I cried. I then corrected myself, "I mean, Brother Zachariah, we came here to ask for your help."

_Is it about that baby, Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of Valentine Morgenstern?_ Jem asked in his telepathic voice. He reached over to the child and showed his serenely human hand as he went and patted Clary on the head. Almost immediately Jocelyn, Clary's mother, backed up in fright. However, she did not need to worry. At Jem's touch, Clary immediately became happy again.

"Yes, Brother Zachariah, " I answered, still amazed by the kind charm Jem had even as a Silent Brother. "You see, she has not had her protection ceremony yet. I am going to substitute for the Iron Sister in it and we were hoping you could be the Silent Brother."

_Although I am unsure why you are taking the place of an Iron Sister, I will help. It is the duty of a Silent Brother to do so._ Jem answered.

Tessa glanced at Magnus and inquired, "Why is it that I am doing the part of an Iron Sister?"

Magnus replied, "Because one does not simply walk into the Adament Citadel and ask an Iron Sister," trying to please his fellow warlock with book quotes.

Plainly unsatisfied, Tessa answered, "That quote never appeared in the book, only in the movie. Anyway, I still don't get why I have to be the Iron Sister!"

"Oh, that's because Jocelyn Fairchild was hoping the protection ceremony could be secretive since she is planning on moving, with her daughter, to the mundane world."

At that, Tessa glanced over at the mother holding her child. Clary was currently twirling a strand of her mother's red locks and cooing. Tessa could not imagine what had caused them to hide from the Clave, but she knew it must have been something nerve-wracking for Jocelyn Fairchild's forehead was creased and her eyes looked sullen.

"Fine," Tessa complied. "When do we start?" she asked with faked excitement in her tone.

"How about now!" Magnus said in a way that no longer sounded like a question but a statement. "We have no time to lose!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short. I'll try to make the next one longer. So, how did I do? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Author's Note :(

**AN  
**OK, so I know _everyone_ hates these chapters but I just had to say that since it's summer, I'll start updating again really soon! ;)


	4. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Cassie Clare.**

* * *

Seeing as Magnus was the only one with enough space for the ritual, we had no choice but to go there. Luckily, it was not absurdly furnished this time! No leopard-furred couches, roman fountains that take up an entire half of the loft, and, thankfully, no drunk late-party-goers.

The warlock snapped his fingers and a cyan pentagram appeared on the mahogany floor. Several intricate and ancient runes were being written by an invisible hand onto the pentagram. I could only assume it was Magnus's work since his eyes were scrunched in concentration and he was whispering in an ancient language with twists of Latin and something even older.

Then, he turned to Jem and I and said, "Brother Zachariah and Theresa Gray, by proceeding with this ritual, you are placing on Clarissa Adele Morgenstern runes of protection. The ritual has been modified to suit a female warlock instead of an Iron Sister so do not be alarmed." He next went to Jocelyn and gently took Clary from her arms and placed her in the center of the pentagram. He muttered a few more words and Jem and I placed spells of protection and prayers of strength onto the infant. All the time, Jocelyn watched on with a look of awe but caution, ready at any moment to grab her baby if anything went wrong. However, nothing did. The pentagram faded away and Clary was back to cooing and having fits of giggles...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! . I'll post again, _really_ soon. Anyway, do you like the new cover photo? :D**


End file.
